


Two Spectres and a Redheaded Girl

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mind Meld, Multi, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard meets a fellow Spectre, Tela Vasir, on the Citadel. They hit it off. Kelly Chambers gets invited to join them along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter on the Presidium

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set when Shepard visits the Citadel for the first time in Mass Effect 2. It obviously takes place before the events of the Lair of the Shadow Broker, except for the last chapter.

Stepping out of the human councilor's office, Commander Shepard saw someone standing by a computer terminal at the other side of the anteroom. He stopped in his tracks. The feminine curves on the unknown figure facing away from him had caught his full attention. From that angle, she could have been mistaken for a well-proportioned human female were it not for the blue tentacles protruding from the back of her head.

The stranger was wearing high heels, black skin-tight leather pants, and a matching short leather jacket. Admiring her backside, he was just about to greet her, when she suddenly turned around. "Are you checking out my ass?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, it's the best-looking butt I've seen all day," he said without missing a beat and walked to her, looking her straight in the eyes. He liked her face from the first sight. It was light blue, with a complex pattern of purple markings on it. She looked intelligent and tough-minded. 

The asari seemed to be amused by how unfazed he was about being caught. "I would think you're supposed to apologizing to me at this point," she said, smiling. She had a somewhat hoarse but still feminine voice.

"So you would think. I believe we haven't met before," he said, stretching out his hand. "I am..."

"I know who you are," she interrupted, taking the hand. "The famous Commander Shepard, back from the dead. I am Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"A Spectre?" he said, surprised, and eyed her with new appreciation. "Vasir... Yes, I've heard of you."

"Something good, I hope?" 

"Why, have you been naughty?" he said, smiling roguishly.

"Not more than you have," she said. "Is it true that you're with Cerberus now?"

The smile vanished from his face. "It seems that news travel fast around here."

"Aren't you afraid that your new masters will catch you chatting up an asari?" she asked mockingly.

"Cerberus and I share common goals, so I work with them, but I am my own master. I don't approve of their anti-alien ideology. In fact, half of my squad is non-human," he said.

"Fair enough," she said. "You take your support where you can get it. But what does the Council think of your new associates? Are you still a Spectre?"

"Just got reinstated. The Council doesn't like it, but I guess they felt they owed it to me," he said. "But enough about me. What are you actually doing here? I think I interrupted you."

"Oh, it's just work," she said.

"Something interesting?"

"Nope, not all of us are saving the universe. It's a boring embezzlement case involving a certain higher-up. There are Council databases you can only access locally with these Presidium terminals. That's why I'm here," the asari explained.

"Could you take a break from it?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm almost finished anyway. Why?"

"We could go out and maybe get a drink or two."

"Just the two of us?" she asked, looking sharply at the human. 

He nodded. "Uh-huh. I've been out of the picture for a long while. You could help me get up to speed about what's been happening here."

"Sure, let's go. Let me just log out," she said.

* * *

They got a table in one of the better bars on the Presidium. The day was turning into evening. Shepard was drinking a beer, while the asari, sitting opposite to him, sipped on a glass of Thessian wine. She told him about the aftermath of the attack on the Citadel and about humanity's increasingly prominent role in Citadel affairs.

"You don't like us, Miss Vasir?" he asked.

"Call me Tela. On the contrary, I like your kind very much," she said. "I've worked with human diplomats, soldiers, and security personnel, and we've gotten along famously. You'd be my favorite aliens if it weren't for Cerberus."

"Oh darn, I guess I'll always be in your bad books then, Tela?" he said with an exaggerated hangdog look.

"Who knows, maybe there's a way for you to redeem yourself," she said, smiling.

He really liked the way the asari Spectre looked. Granted, he had rarely seen an unattractive asari, but there was something special about her. The markings on her face gave her a very distinctive look, and her tight outfit left no doubt about the fact that underneath the black leather she was both voluptuous and fit.

A waiter poured another glass of wine for her. Shepard was still drinking his beer. The bottle had a label saying it had been imported from Earth, something which he doubted.

"What does Cerberus actually want from you?" she asked.

"You haven't heard? We're taking on the Collectors."

"Collectors, huh? Nasty fuckers, aren't they?"

"You've met some?" he asked, surprised.

"Nah, just seen on vids."

"They've been attacking human colonies in the Terminus Systems. You don't want to rub shoulders with them, trust me," he said.

"I have no intention to," she said, taking a big gulp from her glass. "There's one thing I'd like to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Is it true what they say about you? Did you really die, or is it just a story?"

"I was as dead as it gets. Flat line, no brain activity, no nothing." He gave her a short account of how he had been resurrected by Cerberus.

"Do you feel you're the same person as before?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I have a few inorganic parts here and there in my body, but I'm the same man. Same memories, same reactions, same... desires," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. She returned the gaze.

"Ahem!" said a small volus who had waddled beside their table.

"Yes?" Shepard said, irritated at the interruption.

"Is it really you, Commander Shepard, alive?" the volus asked.

"Oh yes. Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

The volus thanked him profusely for saving the Citadel and then started recounting a meandering story of how he and his brother had survived by hiding from the geth troops.

While politely listening to the volus, Shepard suddenly felt something rubbing on his crotch. Nimble toes found his shaft and stroked it back and forth. He looked at Tela. She was cocking her head and biting her lower lip while reaching her leg at him under the table. She felt him get harder under her foot.

At the moment, the volus was recounting how he and his brother had risked everything by dashing—to the extent that their species could dash—through a corridor to evade a geth patrol.

"Sometimes it's better to throw caution to the wind and just go with your instincts. Do you agree, Shepard?" Tela said.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, squeezing her foot under the table.

"Yes, exactly!" the volus exclaimed.


	2. Two Is a Thrill

Once they got outside, Shepard shoved Tela against a wall and gave a long, passionate kiss on her lips. His hands were all over her body.

"Shepard, I have an apartment right across..." she managed to say between his rough caresses but he wouldn't listen. There was a dark, almost unlit alley right next to the bar. He half pushed, half carried the asari there. In the darkness, he pressed her against a stone wall and slid his hand down the front of her pants. By this point, she was no less aroused than him, and a warm, wet azure welcomed his hand. Meanwhile, she managed to open his fly and pulled out his stiff cock, stroking it with her hands.

"Shepard," she panted, "The zipper's on my butt." He reached around her with one hand, the other rubbing her cunt, one finger penetrating inside her. He found the zipper and pulled it down, and then yanked the pants to her ankles along with her panties. He brought both of his hands onto her bare ass, kneading her supple buns while kissing and biting her neck.

She held onto his cock and guided it to her soaking snatch. He pushed it in through her wet folds, letting the muscles inside adjust to his considerable girth. Her naked ass squeezed against the stone wall when he started violently ramming his cock back and forth inside her tight, wet womanhood.

"You fuck pretty damn good... OHHH... for a dead guy... OHHH!" she moaned.

"Oh yeah? You know, you're pretty juicy for an old lady," he said, pushing deep into her. 

"OHHH! I'm not old! I'm—ahhh—only 215!"

"That's, aaah, ancient for humans."

"Shut up and fuck me!" she barked.

Suddenly a bright beam of light illuminated the joined, oscillating bodies of the two lustful Spectres. It was followed by shouting: "This is C-Sec! You are in violation of Citadel regulations!"

Shepard stopped thrusting into Tela and looked over his shoulder. A turian C-Sec officer was standing not far behind, pointing a flashlight at them.

"You're kinda ruining the mood here, officer," Shepard said.

"Disengage! Show your hands and identify yourselves!" the turian shouted.

To hell with him, Shepard thought, I'm not stopping now. He resumed fucking her. She was at first surprised, her body tensing up, but then surrendered to him, gyrating her hips to the pace of his thrusts. 

The turian officer kept barking commands at them. He was not quite sure how to proceed. Before him, a bare human ass rhythmically thrusted back and forth. Over the human's shoulder, he could see a pretty asari face that was presently twisting into an orgasmic grimace. 

With Tela's cunt contracting around his shaft, Shepard had all but forgot about the C-Sec officer. The asari's pussy milked his cock relentlessly. Even if he had wanted, he could not have delayed his ejaculation any further. He came into her violently, shouting obscenities.

Shepard stood in place, letting his breathing even out. Tela was clutching onto his body, still shaking from the force of her orgasm. Eventually, he withdrew from the asari's sloppy cunt and zipped up his pants. She pulled her clothes back on in a hurry to cover up her cum-drenched snatch.

"Officer," Shepard said, turning around, "You don't know who you're dealing with. And get that damn light off my face."

The turian suddenly recognized the Hero of the Citadel and immediately turned down his flashlight: "S-sir, I didn't know it was you. I... I apologize."

"Get lost! Now!" Tela groaned.

The officer trained his flashlight on the asari's face. "C-Sec doesn't have jurisdiction over him, but that doesn't apply to you, Miss. Are you aware of Citadel regulations concerning prostitution?" he said, trying to regain a sense of control.

"Sonny, watch your words," she said, stepping forward and pressing a button on her omni-tool.

The complacent expression on the turian's face evaporated as he saw the Spectre insignia flash up on his omni-tool. "Ma'am, I had no idea. I am very sorry..."

"Get the fuck out of here. Now!" she shouted.

The turian retreated, pacing hastily backwards, almost tripping over his own legs. Turning around, he started running and vanished around the corner. Shepard laughed as he watched him go.

A couple of passers-by had stopped because of the ruckus and were peering into the dark alley.

"Let's get out of here," Tela said. "My place is just off the plaza... Do you want to come over?"

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Miss Vasir, you are sorely mistaken if you think I've had enough of you for tonight."

"Good," she said. 

They walked to the plaza. She looked disgruntled.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"I can't believe that asshole thought I was some whore you had bought."

"I'd say it was a reasonable inference under the circumstances."

"Why? Are you in the habit of paying for sex?" 

"Hah. I am not, but if _you_ were in that line of business, I might make an exception."

* * *

Kelly Chambers was browsing through some merchant stalls when she recognized a familiar figure from a distance. Commander Shepard was strolling across the plaza together with an unknown asari. From their body language it was easy to guess the nature of their relationship. She felt a pang of jealousy. At first, she did not feel like bothering them but as they came closer, she decided to go and say hi.

She shouted his name, and he turned to face her. "Oh, hi Kelly," he said, "This is Tela Vasir, and this is yeoman Kelly Chambers, one of my crew."

Kelly greeted the asari and shook her hand.

Tela eyed the pretty redhead with interest. "Nice to meet you, Miss Chambers."

Kelly looked at the pair. They seemed slightly worn-out, as if from recent physical exertion. "So, how did you two lovebirds meet?"

"Oh, we're just colleagues," he said quickly. "Miss Vasir is a Spectre." 

Kelly was surprised. She had thought the asari was a dancing girl or the like he had picked up from some bar, but, looking at her, she realized that she seemed too old and businesslike for that. Even so, she had seen his hand on her ass and hips, so he was obviously not being honest. "A Spectre? That's amazing." 

"Well, I'm one, too," he said. "Did you know that I got reinstated?"

"Wow, you did? Congrats!" Kelly said and hugged him. "It seems the Council can do something right once in a while." She turned to Tela: "Shepard is a sort of celebrity among Spectres, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he's the most famous of us. Perhaps I can get him to sign my chest... plate," the asari said, looking at Shepard with a half-smile on her face.

Kelly felt that the situation was getting awkward and decided to bow out: "I leave you two to your secret Spectre business. I've got some shopping to do. Catch you later!"

Shepard and Tela looked at the redheaded yeoman as she walked away.

"'Oh, we're just colleagues,'" Tela repeated sarcastically once Kelly was out of hearing distance. "How come my pussy is soaking with your baby batter if we're just colleagues?"

Shepard laughed. "Come on. No need to tell her everything."

"She didn't buy it anyway," she said. She thought about it for a moment. "You're fucking her, aren't you?"

He smirked. "No comment."

"You're such a dog... Although I wouldn't kick her out of bed myself."

"So, you like her? Maybe we should invite her along."

"What are you suggesting?" 

He could see her sudden excitement. "Well, how does a double Spectre sandwich with ginger filling sound like?"

"That's very... evocative, Shepard. But would she go for it?" 

"With the right amount of booze, she goes for anything."

"Alright, I'm sold. Let's invite her and see what happens."

"Where have you been all my life, Tela?" he said and placed a furtive kiss on her neck.

"Go after her before she's gone," she said.


	3. Three Is Ecstasy

Shepard was able to persuade Kelly to come along. He said that they were celebrating his Spectre reinstatement. After a short walk they reached Tela's building, and whizzed up three dozen floors to her apartment. Tela went to the bathroom to clean up, leaving her guests in the living room to mix up drinks for themselves.

The apartment was spacious and decorated in an expensive-looking minimalistic style. The large windows of the living room gave a great view of the green parks and lakes far underneath.

"You lied to me," Kelly said after tasting her drink.

Here it comes, Shepard thought. "About what?" 

"I saw you and her on the plaza. Unless I'm vastly mistaken about what Spectres actually do, you aren't just colleagues."

"Okay, there is something between us. We agreed we could see other people, didn't we?"

"Sure," she said. "But you could at least be honest about it."

"I was just trying to protect her."

"She's a Spectre. I think she can take care of herself."

Stupid me, Shepard thought, why am I arguing with her? "I'm sorry, Kelly," he said, "I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled. "Do you promise to tell me everything from now on?"

"Yes, of course."

"I forgive you," she said.

Sucker, he thought, planting a kiss on her hair.

* * *

"Quite a place you've got here, Tela," Shepard said as their host reappeared. She was wearing a purple knee-length dress with shoulder straps and a deep neckline. 

"Drudging for the Council for as many years as I have has its upsides," she replied.

"I love your dress, Miss Vasir," Kelly said.

"Thank you, but call me Tela."

"Okay. I'm Kelly. But I feel so underdressed now." She was wearing her Cerberus uniform, although, for safety reasons, without the organization's insignia.

"Nonsense, Kelly," the asari said and moved next to her. "You look very lovely." To the redhead's surprise, Tela put her hand on her cheek, caressing it while looking her in the eyes. Then she moved her hand downwards on her body, grazing her boobs and abdomen, stopping at her hips and then sliding the hand onto her ass. She somehow made it feel like a friendly and innocent gesture, and Kelly let her do it without a comment. Tela turned to talk to Shepard, but her hand remained on Kelly's butt, stroking it gently, as if absent-mindedly. Shepard, on his part, had trouble suppressing his laughter as he observed Tela's bluntly hands-on approach to seduction.

"I've had this place for two years now, Shepard, but I'm so often elsewhere that I sometimes I feel I've wasted my credits," she said.

Kelly was eyeing the asari as she talked. The alien looked gorgeous in her purple dress. The color matched that of the intriguing markings on her face and made a charming contrast to her light blue skin. Her large, half-exposed breasts heaved to the rhythm of her breathing and the dress hugged her curvy hips and round ass. The redhead's heart was beating faster. She realized that she would not have minded if the beautiful blue creature had started groping even more intimate parts of her body.

Tela noticed the empty glass in Kelly's hand. "Have you ever tried Nevosian rum, Kelly?"

"Uh, I don't think so," the redhead answered.

"We can rectify that," the asari said, took her glass, and walked to the other side of the room to fill it. 

Shepard moved next to Kelly and whispered to her, "Wow, she was pawing you like you were her personal property or something."

"Uh, I think she's just being friendly," Kelly whispered back, embarrassed at her own arousal.

"I know her well enough to know that she doesn't grope people's asses as a friendly gesture. I'll have to careful or she steals you from me," he said in a low voice, wrapping his arm around the girl's lower back.

Tela returned and handed the glass to Kelly: "Taste it."

Kelly took a small mouthful from the glass. "Ohhh! This is strong."

The asari slid her arm on the redhead's back, too, above Shepard's, deliberately tickling his hand with her pinky in the process. Behind Kelly's back, the two Spectres shared a conspiratorial smile.

* * *

"Lovely girl, isn't she?" Shepard said after Kelly had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"She is. I hope we didn't scare her off."

"Nah. Soon she'll agree to anything. I know her."

"Here's hoping you're right. I was wondering about one thing," Tela said.

"Ask away."

"Does she have hair on her pussy?"

"Hah, you don't beat around the, well, bush, do you? But, yeah, she does have a nice little patch down there. Why?"

"Is it red like her head?"

"Oh, the classic drapes-carpet problem," Shepard said, laughing. 

"Well, is it?"

"I won't tell you. You'll have to get her to undress and check for yourself."

"I'll take on that challenge," Tela said with a hungry look on her face.

"What challenge?" Kelly said, returning to the company.

"Uh, nothing," the asari replied hastily.

"Actually," Shepard said, "My esteemed colleague here was wondering what color your pubic hair is. I told her she'd have to persuade you to pull down your panties and show her."

Tela shot a murderous look at him. "You're a tactless boor, aren't you, Shepard? I was only joking, Kelly."

Kelly, who was quite drunk by this point and excited by the attention she was getting from the two Spectres, did not mind the turn the conversation had taken. "It's okay, Tela. I can show you what my pubes look like if you want."

Tela gulped and looked at the young redhead. "Y-yeah, I'd like to see them, if it's not a problem. We asari don't have any hair down there, or anywhere, so this human peculiarity... it's fascinating to us."

"No problem," Kelly said and stepped in front of the two Spectres. With her audience looking intently at her, as if she were a magician performing a famous trick, she slowly opened the buttons on her pants. Underneath, she had a pair of white cotton panties. She put both of her thumbs under their rim, and, after making sure that two pairs of eyes were transfixed on her crotch, started pulling her panties down. "Ta-dah!" she said as her neat little bush of red hair came into view.

While Shepard was quite fond of the red patch on Kelly's mound—in fact, he had asked her to not shave it off—he was now more interested in Tela's reaction. The asari was positively drooling at the sight of the young girl's fiery-colored pubes.

"They are exactly the same color as the hair on your head!" Tela said excitedly and walked to the redhead. "Can I touch them?"

Kelly blushed. "Y-yes, if you want," she said. She hadn't expected such a request.

Tela brought her blue hand on Kelly's pussy hair, running her fingers through it. "So soft," she said, caressing the redhead's downy mound. Quiet moans escaped Kelly's lips.

"Can I touch here, too?" Tela asked, pushing her hand downwards. Her hand was now deep in Kelly's panties. The red-faced girl gasped and looked at Shepard for approval. He nodded and she muttered her consent. The older woman yanked the girl's pants and panties down to her ankles, and started stroking the exposed pussy. Kelly gradually lost all hesitation and started responding to her, and was soon gyrating her crotch against her hand. Feeling her wetness, the asari pushed two fingers into Kelly's tight, moist hole.

Shepard looked at the sight in front of him. His lovely young redheaded yeoman was getting her sweet little pussy roughly finger-fucked by a beautiful, ferocious asari Spectre. Well, that escalated quickly, he thought amusedly.

Tela winked her eye at him while thrusting fingers in and out of the redhead. 

He moved behind Kelly, sliding his hand down to her naked ass, stroking it, and kissed her neck. He breathed in Kelly's familiar scent. With her eyes closed and mouth open, she seemed to be almost in pain under the asari's forceful caresses.

"Kelly, you don't have to agree to any of this. Just say a word, and I'll take you back to the Normandy," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you kidding me?" Kelly said, panting. "Two hot Spectres want to fuck me? OHHH! I'll take it. You two can do whatever you want with me. AHHH!"

"Saying that could be dangerous," Tela said and ran her wet tongue across Kelly's face. Kelly felt thrilled by the asari's vaguely menacing words and her possessiveness over her body. 

Two pairs of hands moved quickly on Kelly's body, and she found herself completely naked, sandwiched between the two still clothed Spectres. She knew that each of them could have their way with her any way they wanted, and any resistance from her would be futile. Even so, she knew, deep down, that Shepard would not let her get hurt.

Shepard's hands wandered on her body. Kelly moaned as he twisted the pink nipples of her smallish but perky tits while Tela fucked her pussy with her fingers and rubbed her clit. Kelly's pussy started spasming around the blue fingers inside her. "Oh my god!" she screamed as an orgasm rippled from her hot center through her body.

Tela pulled her fingers out of Kelly's cunt and brought them to the redhead's mouth. "Clean them," she commanded. The panting Kelly obediently licked her own juices off the asari's fingers.

"Do you like the taste?" Tela asked.

"Mmmhmm," the girl said. It was not the first time she had been made to swallow her own cunt juice.

Tela took Kelly by hand and steered her towards her bedroom. Shepard followed behind them, admiring the bounce of Kelly's bare buns as she walked.

The bedroom was roomy, with a light color scheme and a king-sized bed. Standing before the bed, Tela shared a long, deep, open-mouthed kiss with Kelly while her hands explored the young woman's body. The redhead was gasping for air once the asari relented her mouth.

"Honey, you taste like Nevosian rum," Tela said. "Now, take off my clothes," she commanded. 

Kelly went immediately to work. Shepard watched them, leaning against the doorframe. Kelly slid the straps off Tela's shoulders. The dress fell down all the way to the floor, exposing to the two humans' appreciative stares two large, round, blue globes, a smooth midriff, and long, athletic legs. She was still wearing a pair of light blue panties. Shepard noticed that Tela's wet slit had painted a dark line on her panties.

"Wow, your boobs are gorgeous, Tela," Kelly said. "Can I... lick them?"

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't," the asari said and pressed the girl's head on her bosom. Kelly slurped over the blue mammaries with almost childish enthusiasm, leaving long trails of drool all over them. Tela ran her hand through the redhead's hair and enjoyed the sensation of the soft mouth and wet tongue on her body. Kelly brought her lips on one of Tela's hard, erect nipples, suckling on it with such ardor that the asari wondered if the redhead expected milk to come out. When Kelly switched to the other nipple and suckled on it even harder, Tela herself started to ponder whether asari milk would soon start leaking out of her tits even though she had never borne children.

"Enough, girl, I'm not your mommy," Tela laughed and gently pushed Kelly off her boobs. She let out a disappointed whine but when the asari made her kneel and told her to pull down the panties, her eyes lit up with lust. She quickly stripped the asari of her last piece of garment, and, licking her lips, gaped hungrily at the blue hairless slit that was glistening with arousal.

"You can lick my pussy to your heart's content, Kelly," Tela said while looking at the horny redhead, "But it's more comfortable on the bed." The blue alien climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, beckoning Kelly to come to her.

Only now did Kelly remember her commander who was still standing by the door. "Aren't you joining us, Shep?" she asked.

"Not yet. I like watching you two."

"Come here, Kelly," the asari said, "Let's give him a show he won't soon forget." 

Kelly crawled to the bed, placing her head between Tela's thighs. She began licking her folds, slurping copious amounts of the asari's juices into her mouth. 

"You taste really good, Tela!" she said, raising up her pussy-juice-smeared face.

"Less talking, more licking," Tela said and pushed Kelly's face back onto her crotch. Tela brought her hands to her own boobs, rubbing and squeezing the big, soft globes as the redhead continued pleasuring her moist center.

Kelly's skillful tongue worked wonders on the blue pussy, and after she inserted two fingers into her, scissoring them inside her, it was not long before Tela reached her peak. The asari's back arched when the orgasm swept through her body. High-pitched screams sounded through the apartment as her pent-up arousal erupted.

Shepard had taken his cock out and was jerking it off slowly, watching the two girls enjoy each others' bodies. Tela pushed Kelly onto her back, and climbed on top of her, sitting down on the redhead's face. She could not get enough of the girl's talented tongue touching on the most intimate parts of her body. 

The asari was by far the curvier of the two women, and her magnificent mammaries jiggled on her chest as she started gently rocking her broad hips, plump, succulent ass, and wet cunt on the young girl's face. Kelly was small and lithe compared to the voluptuous asari, and she felt at first suffocated by Tela's big blue butt. However, as her mouth and tongue caught on to Tela's rhythm, she found herself enjoying her predicament, inhaling the scent of the blue beauty's arousal and lapping up her warm secretions. 

"Oh goddess, yes! You're so good, Kelly!" Tela screamed. She was facing towards Kelly's lower body, and, as a token of gratitude, bent herself down over Kelly's pale, exposed body and placed her mouth on the wetness between the redhead's thighs. She licked her all over, trailing her mouth from her clit to her asshole, swirling her tongue on Kelly's adorable little pucker. Then she brought her mouth back onto Kelly's clit, sucking it hard and making the redhead twitch under her, all the while continuing to grind her crotch on the girl's mouth and tongue.

The room was filled with slurping sounds as the two women explored each others' pussies. Only involuntary moans and yelps interrupted the slurping. Tela brought a finger to Kelly's butthole and slowly slid it, wiggling it inside the tight passage. Kelly responded by pushing Tela's ass by her hands, lifting her head, and reaching out her tongue between Tela's blue buns. Kelly's nimble little tongue found the asari's anus and tickled it as the asari continued rocking her ass on Kelly's face.

Tela kept sucking Kelly's clit while pushing fingers into her, and soon Kelly could no longer take it. She screamed as waves of pleasure jolted her body on the bed. To the asari's disappointment the orgasming girl had stopped licking her and did not seem to be returning to it any time soon. She lifted her ass from the redhead's face, turned around, and pressed her cunt against Kelly's, the redhead's pubic hair tickling the softness of her blue body. Tela started rubbing herself against Kelly. Her blue cunt pressed against Kelly's pink one. The curvaceous Spectre humped the slender girl under her until the friction finally sent her over the edge, making her collapse over Kelly's body, yelling.

* * *

Shepard watched the two woman as they lay on the bed reveling in their post-orgasmic bliss. Tela had wrapped her arms around Kelly, but he noticed that Kelly had started sneaking longing glances at him. He took off his clothes and, clearing his throat, stepped towards the bed, his long, thick cock dangling between his legs. The two woman stared at him with anticipation.

"Who wants to give me a blowjob?" he asked.

"Me!" Kelly squealed and jumped out of the bed, kneeling in front of him and taking his cock in her wide open mouth. She devoured the stiff, veiny shaft deep, sucking it and letting it out again, locking her lips around it, trailing her tongue on its length.

Tela sat on the bed, legs spread, watching the two humans and masturbating. Shepard's glistening cock and the skill and vigor with which the redhead worked it quickly drove the asari wild. She crawled to the floor and got on her knees next to Kelly.

"Kelly, let me have some, too," she begged but the redhead ignored her, blowing him with tremendous zeal. Tela looked so beautiful there on her knees, begging for a taste of his cock, that he ended up pushing down the young girl's head, making his shaft pop out of the surprised cocksucker's mouth.

"There's plenty for both," he said, laughing, and grabbed Tela by her crest and Kelly by her hair, gently, and pushed them onto his shaft. The women placed their lips on two sides of the cock and slid their mouths along his length and girth, mixing their salivas together on his shaft. Both of them kept looking up to Shepard to see how he reacted to their enthusiastic efforts. He loved the look of uninhibited lust that was no less apparent in Tela's blue eyes than in Kelly's green ones.

Kelly concentrated on licking the cock's base and his balls while Tela swirled her tongue on the tip before sinking the shaft in her mouth. The asari sucked skillfully, her mouth swathing his cock in a warm embrace. While Kelly continued sucking his balls, Tela's head moved up and down. 

At the last moment he pulled out of the asari's mouth and came profusely on her bosom and face, covering them in countless splashes of semen. She beamed with delight at having made him cum, and then asked Kelly to get a towel for her.

"You don't need a towel," Kelly said. "I'll clean you up!" The redhead brought her mouth on the asari's bosom and proceeded to give a thorough tonguebath to both of her tits and the valley between them. Tela moaned quietly and ran her hand through the redhead's short hair as she worked, while Shepard watched the show with growing excitement. Kelly moved to Tela's face and licked all over it like an enthusiastic puppy.

"All done?" the asari asked, her face and breasts glistening with the girl's slobber.

"Yes, I ate every last drop!"

"Good girl," the asari said and smacked a kiss on the redhead's cum-stained lips.

Kelly was full of energy. She leaped to the bed and got down on her knees, wiggling her pretty little ass at Shepard while looking at him over her shoulder. "Commander Shepard, yeoman Kelly Chambers requests an immediate penetration!" she said, giggling.

"With a butt as cute as yours, how could I ever refuse you, yeoman?" he said, laughing. He climbed to the bed and slapped each of Kelly's pale ass cheeks with his hand, making her squeal with delight. Tela sat on the bed next to them, watching as he spread her thighs and pushed his cock into the wet slit. The cunt took the hard organ in eagerly. Kelly started thrusting herself on the cock, rocking the shaft in and out of her dripping hole. He stayed in place and enjoyed the squeeze of her pussy muscles, letting her do the work. He loved the sight of Kelly's slender but nevertheless very womanly body twisting and turning around his cock. Her small, pale, only slightly rounded ass could not hope to compete with Tela's luscious backside in terms of sheer pornographic appeal, but it had nonetheless never failed to turn Shepard on in bed.

After a while the cock slipped out of her, but when Kelly reached for it Tela snatched the thick shaft, stuffing it in her mouth. She bopped her head up and down Shepard's stiff organ, devouring his taste and Kelly's taste on him. 

Kelly protested at this interruption: "Give it back! I want his fat cock in me! Now!" 

Shepard let Tela enjoy his cock for a while before gently pushing her aside. The asari looked up to him with disappointment in her beautiful blue eyes, a long, thin thread of saliva extending from her mouth to the tip of his penis.

He penetrated Kelly again, grabbing her by the hips and plunging hard into her.

"OHHHH! OOHHH!! OHHHH!" the girl moaned as he screwed her with relentless thrusts. 

Tela crouched next to them, looking hungrily at the cock that was pistoning in and out of the redhead's tight hole. "Fuck that sloppy little pussy, Shepard! Punish that shameless little slut! Make that dirty little whore scream!" she kept shouting.

Kelly screamed with pleasure as his thick member stretched her. He reached his hand to her head and pushed it down into a pillow, which drove her even madder with arousal. Her muffled screams of ecstasy and the trembling of her body told him that the redhead had reached another climax.

Shepard withdrew his hard rod from the girl and turned his attention to the asari. He pushed her down on her back, pinning her under his body. He pressed his mouth on hers, sharing a long and wet kiss with the blue beauty. He moved downwards on her body, licking and nibbling her neck. He took her supple breasts in his hands and squeezed and kneaded them gently, making her hum with satisfaction. He suckled on each of her hard, erect nipples, eliciting soft moans from the asari. He loved the subtle, sweet scent of her blue skin.

Pushing her legs wider, Shepard brought his mouth to Tela's delectable, wet, awaiting pussy. He devoured the taste of her arousal and caressed her most sensitive parts with his fingers.

He took his stiff dick to Tela's glistening opening and pushed it in little by little. He laid on top of her and fucked her slowly, kissing her mouth and neck. She rocked her hips to his pace, letting the cock rub every crevice of her pussy. He quickened his pace and she matched his movement, each of them spurring on the other's enjoyment.

"Shepard," she panted, "I want to ride you."

"Hold on to me," he said. She put her hands around his back, and, tightly grabbing her butt cheeks with both hands, he rolled them around in the bed, his dick remaining deep inside her. He was now on his back, and, sitting atop him, she started to ride his cock. Her cunt squeezed around his aching stiffness as she bounced on him, moving back and forth and side to side, her big tits flopping around. He loved the expression of pure pleasure on the asari's face as she fucked herself on his cock.

Tela started to bounce up and down on him, letting his cock almost pop out of her and then buried it deep inside her, again and again. Shepard's cock started twitching. "Fuck, I'm coming!" he grunted and clutched onto her ass so that she could not bounce off him. She felt several spurts of his sperm spray into her as he grunted under her.

* * *

As Shepard and Tela lay side by side on the bed, recovering from their exertions, Kelly crawled between them, pushing the asari aside. She pressed several kisses on his mouth with her soft lips. "Shep, when are you ready for the next round? I'll let you do my butt," she said.

"Why would you fuck her scrawny little ass when you can have my big blue one, Shepard?" Tela asked somewhat cattily.

"What? Your fat ass..." Kelly started angrily.

"Ladies, ladies, let's not fight! I have an idea," Shepard interrupted. "Firstly. Kelly, your butt is every bit ass lovely as Tela's and fucking it is one of my favorite things in the universe," he said, with not much exaggeration. "Secondly," he continued, "Tela, you can do the mind-melding thing, can't you?"

"Umm, sure," the asari said, "But I don't care for it during sex. I like my own orgasms."

"I get that, and I wouldn't ask it if it was just the two of us here. But now that there's three of us, we should try it. You and Kelly could meld your minds, and I could fuck both of you at the same time, in a sense," Shepard said.

Kelly was excited by the idea. "Tela," she said, turning to face the asari in the bed, "I love it when he puts it in my ass, I'd like you to feel it, too." While saying this, Kelly noticed that a glob of Shepard's semen was leaking out of the asari's slit. The redhead promptly scooped the cum in her finger and put it in her mouth, letting out a satisfied hum.

Tela laughed at the girl's obscene gesture. "Kelly, you're such a filthy little thing. Okay, I'll meld minds with you. And, to be honest, I think you have one of the cutest little asses I've ever seen."

Kelly hugged her. "How do we go about it? Do you say 'embrace eternity'?"

"Hell no, that's corny," Tela said. "Just hold onto me and watch me in the eyes."

"Is is safe? Can it hurt?" Kelly asked.

"It's completely safe. If you feel any pain, I'll feel it, too, and I'll withdraw immediately," the asari explained.

"Some pain can be good, though. I mean, he's going to fuck our asses," the redhead said.

"Yeah, some pain is okay," the asari said. "Shepard, don't shove yourself into us without warning. And we won't be very mobile when melded, so you may have to move us into position."

"I'll be gentle, more or less," he said, grinning.

Tela crawled to the side and took a bottle from a nightstand drawer. It was a personal lubricant suitable for asari and humans. Shepard watched with mounting excitement as her redheaded yeoman and the blue asari Spectre applied the lube on each others' buttholes. He did not like the idea of melding when fucking an asari girl anymore than Tela did, but melding seemed ideal for a threesome: With their brains' pleasure centers melded together, neither girl would feel neglected, regardless of which hole he was screwing.

Tela threw the lube to Shepard and asked him to put some on his cock. Then she took Kelly by hands. The two naked women faced each other on their knees on the bed, staring in each others' eyes. Tela's eyes suddenly turned black from corner to corner, and a faint, blueish mass effect field was visible around the pair. They fell to the bed, embracing each other, their minds melded, sharing their emotions. Tela pressed a kiss on Kelly's lips. She responded to it, trying to get used to the wave of pleasant sensations washing over her.

Shepard rubbed some lube on his cock, and crawled to them. He pushed Tela to her knees, and lifted Kelly on top of her. Kelly laid on the asari's body, her small boobs pressing against the blue back, with the two women's pussies and asses piled up one above another. He knelt behind them and brought his mouth on Tela's pussy, making both girls giggle. He trailed his tongue to the asari's asshole, touching his tongue on its lubed slipperiness, making Kelly jolt a little. He proceeded to Kelly's pussy, savoring the taste of her wet lips. He fingered the nub of her swollen clitoris and teased it with his tongue, eliciting loud moans from both women.

Moving back to Tela's lovely crotch, he ran his tongue in one movement all the way from the asari's blue slit to the redhead's puckered asshole, making the girls hum with delight. Then he brought his cock on the lips of Tela's cunt, rubbing it across her folds. He pushed himself gently in and fucked the blue hole. Both girls moaned at his thrusts and wiggled their butts. He gave a few slaps on Kelly's butt, and as a response got a unison of delighted squeals.

He moved to Kelly's pussy, mixing the asari's abundant juices on his cock to Kelly's sweet secretions, pumping in and out of her.

"Shepard, won't you fuck our asses?" Tela said, panting.

"I'll get to it right away," he chuckled. He took his cock to the asari's anal opening and started pushing it in. The asari's butt muscles resisted his intrusion, and both girls let out cries of pain. He couldn't get the head in.

Kelly reached out to kiss the asari's neck and face, and started fondling her big blue breasts. "Tela, honey, you must relax or Shep can't fuck your butt," she said. "Oh wow, so this is how it feels like to have your big tits squeezed," she added.

Shepard caressed both girls' butts and started again pushing himself into the little hole between the asari's beautiful round buns. This time he got the head in with no trouble. Little by little, Tela's butt adjusted to his girth, and he was able to shove much in. His efforts were increasingly rewarded with delighted moans rather than pained grunts, although his large cock was a very tight fit for Tela's narrow passage. In no time, he was able to start thrusting slowly, moving his long, thick rod back and forth in the asari's tight anal passage.

After five minutes' worth of very pleasurable thrusting, which was accompanied by Tela and Kelly's cries and moans, their pain and pleasure, he let his dick pop out. "Kelly," he said, "Your butt's next."

"Fuck yeah, give it to me!" she shouted.

He inserted himself quite easily into Kelly's backside, and screwed her lovely little butt at an increasing speed. Kelly, who was rubbing her cunt with her hand while her butt was being fucked, orgasmed, screaming and jolting under him. Tela screamed with her, feeling a warm wave of pleasure wash over herself.

Shepard selected another hole, this time plunging himself in the asari's pussy. His strong thrusts soon brought Tela over the edge, and, as a reaction to Tela's orgasm, Kelly came again. He continued fucking each of the four holes before him, enjoying the different ways they felt to his cock and the different reactions his thrusting got. His two mind-melded partners had fallen into a constant state of bliss. Each of Kelly's orgasms fed to Tela's orgasms, and the two were continuously writhing, jerking, and screaming under him in an endless cascade of ecstasy. Finally, he came, emptying his balls into Kelly's asshole, feeling a profound sense of satisfaction.

* * *

The three lay on the bed for a long while afterwards. Tela was particularly exhausted by the melding, cuddling languidly with Kelly. Shepard was drinking from a water bottle and watching the two throughly sated women, his fingers tapping on Kelly's thigh.

"That was amazing," Kelly said, still slightly panting. "Although a little scary, too. I started to feel I'd never stop orgasming."

"You two were quite a sight to behold as you just kept cumming and cumming. Frankly, it was one the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he said.

Tela was slowly coming back to her senses. She started to absent-mindedly play with Kelly's small boobs, caressing them in her hands. Shepard, on his part, rubbed Kelly's thigh.

"Why do you two keep pawing me? Believe or not, I'm all horny again," Kelly said.

"You can't be serious. You just came like who knows how many times," Tela said.

"I can't help it," the redhead said, blushing slightly. 

"Do you want me or Shepard?" the asari asked.

"I wish you could both penetrate me," she said wistfully.

"Shepard, it sounds like your little yeoman here wants to be stuffed in both holes at the same time. Is your dick still up to the task?" Tela asked. To her own surprise, she was getting aroused again.

Shepard's cock felt like ground beef after the night's rutting, but he was not the sort of man to pass up an opportunity like this. "Semper fi," he said, rubbing his half-erect member against Kelly's butt cheeks. "It would go against my deeply held moral and ethical convictions to deny double penetration to my cutest subordinate when she begs for it. But we need a second cock here."

Tela hopped out of the bed and rummaged through the nightstand drawers. Shortly, she produced a big purple strap-on dildo, waving it before Kelly's eyes. "Interested, Kelly?"

The girl blushed again, ashamed of her boundless lust. "Yes. I... I want you and him inside me." 

"You amaze me, Kelly," Tela said, laughing, and started attaching the strap-on around her waist.

"When Shepard was fucking me, you called me a 'dirty whore' and a 'shameless slut', Tela, didn't you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry if I did, Kelly. I didn't mean it. I was just so turned on."

"Oh, I think it's very fitting. Only a shameless and dirty little slut-whore would ask two Spectres to double penetrate her, no?" Kelly said, smiling mischievously.

"You have a point, honey," the asari said and gave a deep, wet kiss on the redhead's soft mouth, her fake cock grazing the girl's abdomen.

The asari laid on her back on the bed, nipples hard and erect on her perfect blue boobs. The strap-on dildo was projecting proudly from her center. The redheaded girl climbed on top of the alien, burying the shaft inside herself. She started slowly riding the asari, letting her pussy adjust to the dildo, soft moans escaping her lips. Once she felt comfortable, she stopped and lifted her butt upwards. "Shepard, I want you in me," she said, pulling her ass cheeks apart with her hands.

Shepard rubbed a gob of lube around the head of his cock, chuckling to himself as he moved atop the redhead's awaiting butt. Only a handful of hours before he had been in a meeting with the Citadel Council, without having an inkling of what sort of night was ahead of him...

Sliding his cock down Kelly's butt-crack, he found her little hole and started pushing into it. The girl was tighter than before, with the dildo stretching her cunt, but he penetrated into her. He started thrusting back and forth, feeling the dildo press against him through the thin wall separating Kelly's pussy and ass. Tela was pushing her dildo deeper. The girl cried loudly as she was stuffed full from back and front.

He thought that they had stretched Kelly to her limit, but her reactions told otherwise: "Oh fuck! Oh god! I love this!" the girl screamed. Encouraged, they started to fuck her harder, synchronizing their thrusts so that when one was in, the other was out. His cock rubbed her butt deep, massaging the tight little passage, while Tela's dildo gave the same treatment to Kelly's sweet little slippery vagina. Kelly's eyes were closed and she whimpered as the two cocks rocked in and out of her. She climaxed but they kept screwing her without a pause, relentlessly.

Changing positions, they pushed Kelly to her side. The girl's ass enveloped and hugged Shepard's cock even tighter than before. The asari kept rocking her hips, her dildo plunging into the girl's wetness. Finally, Shepard withdrew from the writhing and mewling girl, and moved quickly behind Tela who was still inside the redhead. He kissed the asari's neck and whispered in her ear, "My beautiful blue girl, your butt's next."

He pushed into her anal opening, slowly inserting himself inside the tight blue passage. Tela clenched her teeth and hugged Kelly tightly as he penetrated deeper and deeper. The intense pressure that his thick member put on her bowels was all she could think. Sliding inside the asari, it was easy for him to bring himself to the edge. He stopped moving and waited, his large and somewhat sore cock throbbing in its snug hiding place. Then he started again, thrusting forcefully back and forth and drawing sharp yelps from Tela. After taking himself to the edge and back several more times, exploring her aching butt with a thoroughness she had never experienced before, he pulled out of her and let his seed smear her gorgeous round buttocks, sighing happily.


	4. Morning Glory

Rays of morning light were sneaking into the room when Shepard woke up. He was lying in the middle of Tela's large bed. Kelly was sound asleep to his left, naked, with only her legs covered, cuddling against him. The spot to his right was empty. Careful not to wake her, he pulled some covers over her and snaked himself out of the bed. He walked through the apartment in his birthday suit, sporting a considerable morning wood, until he could hear water running behind a door. He opened it and saw a feminine blue figure through a foggy glass door.

"Tela?" he asked, raising his voice over the rush of water.

"Morning, Shepard! What's the problem?" he could hear from the shower.

"No problem. Just woke up and was wondering where you'd gone."

The glass door slid ajar and a blue crested head popped out. "You know, there's room for two here. You could join," she said while eyeing the naked man and his tumescent organ.

"Okay, since you ask so nicely. Just a moment," he said and started emptying his bladder into the toilet bowl next to him. The asari watched him, chuckling to herself.

He stepped into the shower, and let water splash over his head and body. Beside him, Tela was lathering her big blue breasts with body wash, applying it with exaggerated rubbing motions while eyeing at him.

He stared her with amusement and a newly growing erection. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Vasir?"

"Oh no, I'm just washing my boobs here," she said in a mock-innocent voice.

He chuckled at the asari beauty's shameless performance. "Can I lend a hand?"

"I think my boobs are pretty good now, but you could wash my back," she said, handed him a sponge, and turned her back on him, leaning her hands against the wall.

He started by scrubbing the asari's shoulders and then moved downwards. Small light blue flakes detached from her skin and spinned down to the drain with the water. He smiled as it brought back to him fond memories of going to shower with a certain other asari.

He moved even lower and started rubbing Tela's beautifully shaped buttocks with the sponge. She pushed her ass towards him.

"You know," she said after a while, "That's not really my back. It's my ass. And there's some kind of rod poking at me."

"Really?" Shepard said. "I'm sorry, I always get confused with asari anatomy. And I don't know of any rods." He continued rubbing her ass, sponge on one cheek and hand on the other. The tip of his hard cock kept grazing her lower back and ass-crack.

"Last time I checked you had an ass of your own. And Kelly has a very lovely ass, too, so it almost sounds like you're bluffing. And that rod..."

Shepard suddenly pushed his knee between her legs, forcing her to spread them. "Perhaps I should clean you here, too," he said, thrusting the sponge between her legs. He started rubbing her cunt.

"I already washed my azure, OOHHH... but perhaps you should, AHHHH, make sure I did a good job, OHHHH!" Tela moaned.

He stroked her pussy with the sponge and his fingers for several minutes, making the asari squirm her ass against his stiff shaft. Then she started coming. Her whole body shook with the power of the orgasm, trembling from the warm wave of pleasure spreading from the center of her body.

After Tela had rinsed herself under the shower, Shepard shoved her against a wall. He kissed her mouth and simultaneously brought his cock on the entrance of her pussy. Then he pushed, without warning, his cock deep into her with one powerful thrust, hitting the asari equivalent of the cervix.

"Owwww!" the asari cried as she was stretched by Shepard's sudden invasion.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his cock deep inside her and his chest pressing against her soft bosom and hard nipples.

"No... but it's really mean of you to punish my innocent little asari pussy with your oversized human cock," she said in a softer than usual voice.

From her tone he got that she was not distressed at all. She was sweeter and more submissive than before. "Your pussy may be small, but it's not innocent in the slightest," he said. "In fact, I think it loves getting pounded by a big human cock like mine."

He started thrusting into her, screwing her with forceful, drawn-out movements. Her wet and twitching inner walls accommodated his cock and clutched onto it from every direction.

"Fuck, you're so good," he grunted as the asari rolled her hips just the right way, putting pressure on his cock. He slammed himself deeper and deeper in her.

"Oh goddess! Give it to me, Shepard! AHHHH! Punish my little cunt!" she screamed, her hands squeezing his back.

The two Spectres kept at it for a long while. At times, they changed positions. Shepard would lift Tela by her ass cheeks and she would wrap her legs and hands around him while he continued ramming his rod into her moist womanhood. At other times, they fell to the floor, and Tela's ass pressed hard against it as Shepard lied on top of her and slammed his cock into her at full speed, again and again, with water from the shower splashing over them. In the end, he came into her, hosing the inside of her blue cunt with his seed.

They sat side by side on the floor of the shower room, still slightly panting. Someone shouted his name in the hallway outside.

"Sounds like our little redheaded friend has woken up," Tela said.

"Yeah, we should be getting back to the Normandy soon. It was a good idea to bring her along, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah. She's such a hot little minx."

He put a hand behind her neck and drew her in for a kiss. "I like you, Tela. I really like you," he said.

"I like you, too," she answered.

"We should work together some day," he said.

"I'd like that."


	5. Epilogue

Night was falling on Illium. It was getting slightly chilly. Tela Vasir was lying on the ground, bloodied, leaning inertly against a wall.

"Don't you dare judge me, Shepard," she groaned.

"I don't judge you, Tela." Shepard crouched over her and brought his hand on her face to caress her cheek. Purple blood was spurting out of her mouth. She tried to say something but could no longer get a word out.

"I liked you from the first moment I saw you on the Citadel," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I never wanted it to end like this. But we all make choices and must bear the consequences. You shouldn't have gone after Liara."

Shepard pressed a soft kiss on Tela's mouth. He could taste her blood. When his lips broke away from hers, he saw that all life had faded from her eyes. He closed her eyelids with his fingertips and bid her farewell in a quiet voice: "Goodbye, my lovely Tela."


End file.
